Lucas Love Story -caswoo
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Mafia punya kontrakan itu unik. Tapi yang lebih unik lagi adalah apabila mafia itu jatuh cinta dengan salah seorang pemuda manis penghuni kontrakannya. [Lucas Jungwoo] [LuWoo;CasWoo] [JaeYong] [MarkHyuck] [YuTen] [NoMin] [DoTaeil] [NCT] [Warn! YAOI! BL]
1. P r o l o g

【Summary : _Mafia punya kontrakan itu unik. Tapi yang lebih unik lagi adalah apabila mafia itu jatuh cinta dengan salah seorang pemuda manis penghuni kontrakannya._ 】

.

.

.

 ** _A LuWoo Fanfiction_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _Lillyanangel_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _[Boy x Boy /Boys Love Area. Yaoi.]_**

 ** _[Tolong tinggalkan cerita ini apabila Anda tidak berkenan!]_**

.

.

.

 ** _Kim Jungwoo [20]_**

 ** _Wong Yuk Hei / Lucas [33]_**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini jarang terjadi, karena sepengetahuan Lucas orang-orang yang menyewa kontrakan nya rata-rata berekonomi menengah ke atas. Namun berbeda kasus nya hari ini, salah seorang anak buah penagih uang sewa kontrakan milik nya datang menghampiri pada pukul 12 malam.

"Tuan, saya sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi agar bisa membuat penghuni kontrakan nomor 13 tersebut membayar uang sewa nya. Dia sudah 6 bulan telat bayar."

"Apa? 6 bulan? Bagaimana bisa sampai selama itu? Bukankah selama ini belum pernah ada yang seperti ini? Paling-paling ya hanya _nunggak_ sampai 2 atau 3 bulan."

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi sungguh dia sangat bebal dan terus memberikan _janji palsu_ akan membayar uang sewa. Nyatanya-

"Bunuh saja dia."

"Apa?!"

"Jika kau tidak bisa, maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Ujarnya mutlak. Menyambar pistol _Desert Eagle_ lalu memasukkan kedalam saku jubah nya.

"Tapi Tuan, kita belum pernah melakukan pembunuhan pada penghuni kontrakan, sebaiknya-

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _DOR!_**

Pria malang itu tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah setelah tiga buah peluru menembus tubuhnya.

Si pelaku penembakan kini justru melangkahi mayat anak buah nya dengan senandung ria yang melantun dari bibir. Ia segera bergegas menuju ke daerah kontrakan miliknya.

.

.

.

Jungwoo memijat pundaknya, rasanya sangat lelah, berkali-kali ia mengoles salep nyeri otot sambil terus mengurut pundak kanan nya. Hari ini cukup menguras tenaga karena _café_ tempat bekerjanya sedang dalam masa perayaan hari jadi yang ke-26 sehingga banyak sekali potongan harga pada berbagai menu makanan dan minuman, itu menyebabkan pengunjung _membludak_. Belum lagi tugas kuliah nya yang menumpuk belum sempat dikerjakan. Ugh! Ternyata seperti ini rasanya hidup di Seoul.

Tidak apa, ini semua Jungwoo lakukan agar ketika ia kembali ke kampungnya ia sudah sukses dan bisa membahagiakan orang tua nya.

 ** _BRAK_**

 ** _BRAK_**

 ** _BRAK_**

Jungwoo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pintu kontrakan nya di ketuk -lebih tepat nya di _gebrak_ dengan kasar oleh seseorang entah siapa itu.

Jungwoo segera beranjak dari ranjang tanpa mempedulikan pakaian nya yang masih tersingkap di bagian pundak dengan olesan salep nyeri otot.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu tanpa ragu, _terlalu penasaran siapa yang bertamu di jam 12 malam seperti ini._

Hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya bukanlah wajah si tamu tetapi ujung pistol tepat di depan mata.

"A-apa yang- a-aku jangan lakukan in-

Jungwoo tergagap, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan semakin mundur ketika sosok tersebut makin maju. Ujung pistol itu kini benar-benar menempel tepat pada tengah kening nya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jungwoo tidak jadi merasa takut.

Bukan. Bukan karena pistol itu.

Tapi karena wajah _melongo_ si pelaku penodongan pistol yang sungguh terlihat _tolol._

Ketergagapan Jungwoo kini berubah menjadi tawa renyah yang membuat pria di depannya semakin _tolol_.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang diucapkan Jungwoo adalah sebuah tindakan konyol dedunia.

"Mau mampir dulu? Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk mu." Lengkap dengan senyum manis, mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Dengan bodoh nya, Lucas mengangguk, memasang tampang cengiran _mabuk cinta_.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

»»»»»»»»»»

 ** _Cicicuitan :_**

 ** _Astaga yaampon aku malah bikin cerita absurd macaaam gini :""""v_**

 ** _Bayangin aja mafia punya kontrakan T-T_**

 ** _Gatau kenapa lagi kobam Lucas Jungwoo. Couple tiang listrik berjalan :") /ditampol Lucas._**

 ** _Di sini pingin jadiin Lucas bejat :v_**

 ** _Tapi luluh sama Jungwoo yang polos banget *_**

 ** _Lanjut gak? :(_**


	2. LCS-1

Lucas tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang terpesona nya pada sosok manis yang tengah mengaduk gula dalam cangkir teh sedang berwarna putih gading.

Jungwoo menyadari itu, ia sesekali membalas tatapan Lucas sambil tersenyum simpul tanpa menghentikan adukan gula nya.

Lucas sendiri seperti orang _gila._ Cengiran konyol dengan binar mata kagum tak luput dari ekspresi wajah nya.

Ketika teh itu selesai larut bersama gula, Lucas menerima cangkir itu dengan tangan yang sengaja di tabrakkan ke punggung tangan Jungwoo. Tetap dengan ekspresi _tolol_ yang terpampang menyebalkan sekali.

"Terimakasih, manis." Ujarnya sambil _mencolek_ dagu Jungwoo.

Jungwoo sendiri sejujurnya agak merasa _aneh_ sekaligus _takut._ Tapi masa iya, orang _tolol_ seperti pria di depannya ini teroris jahat.

Jungwoo berpikir jika pistol yang digunakan Lucas adalah pistol _mainan_ , hanya sekedar untuk _prank_ semata.

"Ya, sama-sama, eh teh nya!" Jungwoo memekik ketika melihat isi cangkir yang ada di genggaman tangan kanan Lucas justru mengalir melewati dagu lalu membasahi kemeja Lucas - _bukan tepat pada mulut dan masuk ke pencernaan._

Jungwoo heran, orang ini terlalu _tolol_ hanya untuk secangkir teh yang seharusnya diminum.

Pria itu dengan santai meletakkan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong ke atas meja, lalu menggosok tangan ke atas kemeja basahnya - _seolah berusaha jika hal itu dilakukan maka kemeja nya akan kering._

Bodoh sekali, sungguh.

Tawa renyah Jungwoo sangat menghibur Lucas. Benar-benar terpesona dengan Jungwoo.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor telepon mu?" Ujarnya lantang dengan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jungwoo menerima _handphone_ sosok pria _bongsor_ di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit selesai menyimpan nomor telepon pada _handphone_ pria itu,

Lucas segera beranjak dari sofa, "Aku akan sering mengunjungi mu. Aku rasa ini saat nya kau beristirahat. Terimakasih untuk teh nya, rasanya sangat manis semanis dirimu. Selamat malam!" Bualan, omong kosong, dasar _gombal,_ jelas-jelas teh yang disuguhkan Jungwoo tidak sampai dikecap lidah - _mengalir bebas ke dagu dan membasahi kemeja hanya karena terpesona oleh Jungwoo,_ tapi masih sempat mengatakan bahwa rasanya "manis".

Ketika mereka berdua berada di halaman kontrakan. Lucas berbalik,

"Aku rasa ada yang kulupakan,"

 ** _Cup._**

Oh astaga... Jungwoo ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

.

.

.

"Bos laporan hari ini- eh Bos? Bos?"

Ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali dalam minggu terakhir. Semua rekan satu pekerjaan nya menyadari, _Bos_ nya ini menjadi sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri. Bahkan, entah mengapa, Lucas menjadi ramah dalam segala aspek seperti nada bicara, sikap, dan lain sebagainya. Biasanya dalam sehari setidaknya Lucas bisa membunuh 3 - 6 anak buahnya yang tidak becus bekerja. Tapi sekarang Lucas menjadi lebih pemaaf dan _err_ terlihat sama sekali tidak _preman_.

"B- BOS!"

Lucas terkesiap kaget ketika salah seorang anak buah nya sedikit _membentak_.

Pria yang baru saja membentak itu juga terlihat takut, _'bagaimana lagi si bos daritadi melamun'_

"Ya?" Seperti akhir-akhir ini, Lucas tidak akan marah atau langsung melesatkan peluru. Justru menanggapi semua nya dengan lebih sabar.

"Untuk jadwal hari ini-

"Lakukan saja seperti biasanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Lucas kembali melamun lagi sambil tersenyum. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya - _terlihat mengetik sesuatu._

.

.

.

Jungwoo berdiri termenung di belakang kasir, memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapat tambahan uang agar bisa melunasi biaya sewa kontrakan. Baru beberapa menit lalu, sang _appa_ menelepon dan mengatakan jika _eomma_ sedang sakit. Itu membuat Jungwoo semakin kalut.

"Jungwoo? kenapa melamun terus?"

Itu Jaehyun, pemilik cafè tempat ia bekerja yang bahkan sudah dianggap Jungwoo seperti kakak sendiri.

" _Hyung..._ apa...aku bisa mendapat jam pekerjaan tambahan?" Kata Jungwoo sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jaehyun.

"Apa? Jam tambahan? Tapi bukankah jika itu akan mengganggu jam kuliah mu Jungwoo- _ahh_?" Balas Jaehyun.

"Tidak tidak, aku... sungguh aku sedang membutuhkan uang _hyung._ " Jawab Jungwoo sambil menunduk dalam.

"Astaga Jungwoo... kenapa tidak bilang saja, urusan uang itu gampang, _hyung_ bisa membantu mu jika ada masalah ekonomi-

"Aku ingin berusaha _hyung_! Setidaknya beri aku sebuah pekerjaan lain atau jam tambahan!" Jungwoo menatap dalam mata Jaehyun, genggaman tangan nya semakin erat.

" _Oke. Oke, hyung_ bisa memikirkan itu nanti Jungwoo. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi mu jam pekerjaan tambahan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaehyun menghela nafas lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungwoo.

Jungwoo sendiri melanjutkan pekerjaan, mengantar pesanan ke meja beberapa pelanggan yang tersisa malam ini.

.

.

.

" _Oke._ Sekarang apa?"

Laki-laki tambun itu melempar pertanyaan kepada beberapa rekan nya.

" _Oh,_ apakah hari ini kita sudah menagih uang sewa kontrakan?" Jawab salah seorang pria yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil.

"Aku rasa sudah, kita sudah melakukannya sore hari tadi - _AH!_ aku ingat ada salah satu penghuni kontrakan yang belum bayar uang sewa selama 6 bulan." Jawab yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Baiklah, kita akan bergegas ke sana."

.

.

.

 **黄旭熙_99**

Hai darl :D apa kau sudah sarapan?

 _06:30_

 ** _黄旭熙_** _99

Hari ini cerah sekali kau tau :)

Tapi senyuman mu adalah yang paling cerah di hati ku *

 _09:15_

 **黄旭熙_99**

Sore matahari ku! :

Maaf aku rasa hari ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungi mu karena aku sangat sibuk :"(

 _15:45_

 **黄旭熙_99**

Kenapa dari tadi pesan ku tidak di baca?

Aku ngambek! :

 _16:34_

 ** _黄旭熙_** _99

Oh darl, pasti kau sangat lelah hingga tidak sempat membuka ponsel, maafkan aku darl ... aku tidak sungguhan ngambek kok :D

 _16:35_

 **黄旭熙_99**

Sudah makan malam belum?

 _20:27_

Jungwoo tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa membaca _chat_ dari Lucas. Semenjak berkunjung ke kontrakan nya malam hari itu, Lucas sering berkomunikasi dengan nya lewat _chat_ atau telepon. Jungwoo sangat senang karena mendapat _teman_ baik seperti Lucas, yah... walau terkadang Lucas itu sering melakukan _skinship_ abapila bertemu dan sering _gombal_ tidak jelas

Langkah Jungwoo melambat ketika ia melihat beberapa pria yang sudah sangat familiar berdiri di depan pagar kontrakan nya, tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka membawa senjata api. Lantas, Jungwoo segera memaukkan ponsel nya kedalam saku celana lalu berbalik arah, lari, lari menghindari pria-pria penagih uang sewa itu karena sungguh uang nya belum cukup untuk melunasi hutang sewa nya.

"HEI! Lihat itu dia!!! Ayo kita kejar!"

Jungwoo terus berlari secepat mungkin, tidak mepedulikan ponsel di saku nya yang bergetar.

"TEMBAK SAJA DIA!"

Jungwoo semakin gelagapan saat mendengar salah seorang di antara mereka menyuarakan untuk melakukan aksi penembakan. Langkah nya semakin di percepat dengan harapan semoga peluru itu akan melenceng dari sasaran.

 ** _DOR._**

 ** _Bruk._**

Tubuhnya limbung, terjatuh di atas aspal kasar ketika sebuah peluru bersarang di betis kanan nya.

Tidak menyerah, Jungwoo tetap berusaha untuk menghindar, ia berusaha berdiri, dan berlari dengan terserok - _sedikit pincang_ namun gagal disaat kedua lengan nya berhasil ditahan.

Ketika ia meronta, pipi kanan nya mendapat bogem mentah yang sungguh sangat sakit hingga menyebabkan sudut bibir nya sedikit berdarah.

Tubuhnya di tarik paksa menuju ke salah satu gang buntu kumuh tempat pembuangan sampah.

Mereka menghajar Jungwoo habis-habisan, menendang perut pemuda _chubby_ itu, beberapa kali menampar pipi dan aksi terakhir yang dilakukan adalah mencekik leher Jungwoo dengan sekuat tenaga.

"CEPAT BAYAR UANG SEWA MU BEDEBAH!"

Jungwoo kesulitan bernafas, ingin menjawab tapi tidak bisa. Lehernya benar-benar terasa kebas.

Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pria tinggi besar yang tengah mencekik nya hingga tubuh nya sedikit terangkat di dinding.

Ia merasa jika saku celana nya di periksa,

Jungwoo semakin menggelepar hebat ketika dirasa dirinya benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

"Hanya ada ponsel dan dompet ini saja." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita bunuh saja sekarang?"

"Tidak. Jangan bunuh dulu, kita harus izin kepada bos. Bawa saja ponsel dan dompet nya sebagai jaminan."

Sesaat kemudian Jungwoo bisa meraup nafas kembali, ia meremas dada nya yang sungguh terasa sesak. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh terkapar, betisnya sangat sakit, Jungwoo bisa merasakan panas nya peluru itu di dalam daging betis nya.

"Kali ini kau selamat pecundang!"

Lalu mereka meninggalkan Jungwoo dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Jungwoo menangis tersedu sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang masih terasa sesak, lehernya terasa nyeri mengerikan ketika ia berusaha menengok ke bawah hanya untuk melihat keadaan betis kanan nya.

 _'Sebegini malang nya kah nasib ku?'_

Jungwoo tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tubuhnya kebas, ia memejamkan mata karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit - _pingsan_.

»»»»»»»»»»


	3. LCS-2

_Jungwoo tidak bisa berpikir lagi, tubuhnya kebas, ia memejamkan mata karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit -pingsan._

.

.

.

 ** _Tok. Tok. Tok._**

"Masuk."

Lucas melihat penampilan beberapa anak buah nya yang seperti habis dikejar anjing gila. Peluh nya bercucuran.

"Ada apa?" Mengangkat salah satu alis nya, terlalu heran.

"Bos, kami mendapatkan ini sebagai jaminan." Kata salah satu dari mereka sambil meletakkan sebuah ponsel dan dompet ke atas meja Lucas.

"Jaminan apa?" Tanya Lucas, ia menyentuh ponsel itu...

 ** _1 detik..._**

 ** _2 detik..._**

 ** _3 detik..._**

 ** _4 det-_**

"DASAR BODOH KALIAN SEMUA!"

"I-itu adalah jaminan sebagai ganti uang sewa yang belum di bayar selama 6 bulan oleh salah satu penghuni kontrak-

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA NYA?!"

Lucas murka. Sangat. Ia mengenali ponsel milik siapa itu, oh Tuhan...

"Nothing bos, kita hanya memberi nya satu peluru di bagian-

"BANGSAT!"

Hampir saja Lucas menembak semua anak buah nya yang berada di ruangan tersebut sebelum sebuah pemikiran hinggap , setidaknya semua rekan nya terutama mereka yang ada di hadapan nya ini harus mengetahui jika Jungwoo adalah milik Lucas. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Jungwoo!

"ANTARKAN AKU KEPADA PEMUDA ITU!" Teriak Lucas murka.

"S-SIAP BOS!" Jawab mereka serentak.

.

.

.

Selama berada di dalam mobil, tidak ada yang bersuara, suasana yang diciptakan Lucas terlalu menakutkan. Sedari tadi alis nya menukik marah, ekspresi nya benar-benar muram. Tidak ada yang berani mengajak bicara.

"B-Bos, kita sudah sampai."

"Huh? Dimana?" Lucas mengedarkan pandang nya ke luar cendela, tidak ada seorang pun, di depan nya hanya ada gang kumuh tempat pembuangan sampah.

"D-dia... ada di sana. Di dalam gang itu bos."

"APA?!"

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Lucas turun dari mobil dan bergegas memasuki gang kumuh yang sungguh tidak sedap aroma nya karena digunakan sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah. Dia mencari keberadaan Jungwoo dalam gelapnya malam.

Ketika mata nya menangkap keberadaan Jungwoo. Hatinya terasa nyeri sangat. Jungwoo nya disana terkapar pingsan dengan keadaan kaki kanan yang bercucuran darah, lebam disana-sini lengkap dengan bekas cekikan leher. _Oh..._

Lucas mengepalkan tangan murka tidak terima melihat keadaan kesayangan nya yang sangat mengenaskan. Ia segera bergegas menggendong tubuh Jungwoo ke dalam mobil.

Mereka yang berada di dalam mobil menelan ludah gugup, tidak mengetahui jika korban hajar habis-habisan tadi adalah orang kesayangan bos nya.

Lucas terlihat menyentuh hati-hati bekas tamparan dan tinjuan yang tercetak jelas di pipi Jungwoo. Pemuda nya ini pasti terasa sangat kesakitan. Ujung bibirnya berdarah dan Lucas sangat menyesal belum mengklaim Jungwoo di depan semua anak buah nya.

"Jika kalian... melakukan hal ini lagi kepada dia, maka akan kupastikan kepala mu terpisah dari tubuh."

.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan. Lucas langsung memanggil orang kepercayaan nya di bidang medis saat sampai ke mansion -lebih tepatnya markas. Ekspresi wajah nya menunjukkan raut gusar yang sangat ketara.

"Ada apa Lucas- oh... siapa gerangan pemuda manis ini...?"

Entah mengapa, Lucas sangat sensitif jika menyangkut Jungwoo, mendengar 'pemuda manis' terucap dari mulut Taeyong saja rasanya Lucas cemburu. Rasa posesif itu datang begitu saja.

"Hanya segera obati saja luka-luka nya." Tangan Lucas masih setia menggendong bridal Jungwoo. Ia masuk mendahului Taeyong menuju ke ruang medis milik Taeyong.

Sesampainya di sana, tepat ketika Jungwoo dibaringkan untuk memulai sesi pengobatan. Pemuda manis itu sadar dari pingsan nya. Mata nya mengerjap sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan sakit yang langsung menyergap.

" _A-akh..._ " Tangannya menyentuh betis kanan tepat di mana peluru tadi bersarang.

"Jungwoo-ya? _Sayang_? Hei lihat aku, ini tidak akan lama, tahan rasa sakitnya _okay_?" Tangannya mengusap peluh yang bercucuran dari dahi Jungwoo karena terlalu merasakan rasa sakit dari luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh anak buah gila nya.

"Lucas..." Suaranya merintih, memanggil nama Lucas sambil mengernyit sakit, tangannya yang semula menyentuh betis, ditarik oleh Lucas dan digenggam erat seolah memberi semangat.

Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong datang membawa jarum suntik. "Baiklah, aku akan memulai nya. Jungwoo-ssi jangan terlalu tegang, rileks saja, aku pasti mengeluarkan peluru dalam betis kanan mu itu."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke-3. Dan Jungwoo belum juga sadar. Lucas termenung galau menatap sang pujaan hati yang masih enggan membuka mata.

 _'Sebegini ringkih nya kah dirimu Jungwoo?'_

Emosi nya kembali tersulut kala mengingat apa yang dilakukan anak buah nya kepada Jungwoo sangat keterlaluan sehingga membuat tubuh pemuda manis nya tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Lucas memperhatikan wajah damai Jungwoo. Entah mengapa hati nya berdesir melihat wajah manis itu. Lucas menelan ludah. Ingin sekali ia mengecup setiap inchi dari wajah Jungwoo. Mulai mata, hidung, ah- Dengan gugup, ia mulai mencondongkan wajah, hendak mencium Jungwoo. Tangan nya menyentuh pipi _chubby_ itu dengan lembut. Hidung mereka sudah saling menempel dan hanya beberapa detik lagi adegan ciuman itu sukses-

" _Eungh..._ "

Lucas kaget. Dan benar-benar dia seperti orang tolol yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan aksi pencabulan terhadap anak di bawah umur. Seketika ia langsung menjauhkan wajah, dan karena terlalu panik, ia tersandung kaki nya sendiri hingga menabrak nakas dan menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup berisik.

Jungwoo-nya sadar.

Pemuda itu terlihat membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang terasa menusuk mata. Ia mengerang ketika mendengar suara berisik di sekitar nya.

"APAKABAR JUNGWOO!"

Jungwoo melotot _horror_. Itu bukanlah cara menyapa yang baik untuk seorang pasien baru sadar dari siuman. Hampir saja Jungwoo jantungan melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah dengan senyum lebar -terlampau lebar hingga terkesan menyeramkan.

"Ya, apakabar juga Lucas."

Jungwoo mencoba menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tunggu sebentar! A-aku akan memanggil dokter terlebih dahulu!"

Mata nya mengerjap heran melihat gelagat Lucas yang terlihat aneh. Seperti orang gugup?. Jungwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian. Laki-laki tampan dengan mata tajam dan wajah tampan seperti tokoh _anime_ datang menghampiri.

Sesaat. Jungwoo sempat terpaku -terpesona akan paras laki-laki yang disebut Lucas sebagai 'Dokter' itu.

"Hari yang indah Jungwoo-ssi. Perkenalkan nama ku Taeyong." Ujarnya memberi sapaan basa-basi kepada Jungwoo.

Lucas yang melihat itu tentu saja panas -dalam artian terbakar _cemburu_. Pria dewasa yang menginjak usia kepala tiga itu kini terlihat seperti remaja SMA yang dimabuk cinta. Kaki nya mengetuk lantai tanda gusar dan cemburu. Bibirnya sedari tadi terbungkam rapat dengan dagu digoyangkan ke kiri-kanan, persis seperti _yeoja_ judes yang melihat pacarnya bergelayut dengan perempuan lain.

Lucas mengeluarkan suara 'Ekhem - Ekhem - Ekhem' bisa terhitung 10 kali lebih.

Taeyong paham jelas akan itu tapi Taeyong justru masa bodo dan pura-pura tuli.

Apalagi Jungwoo yang notabene pasien baru sadar dari siuman -tidak mengetahui situasi apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Baik. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar-

"Ett! Tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya! Kau boleh pergi sekarang juga." Lucas terlihat sangat panik ketika Taeyong telah menyelesaikan urusan nya dengan Jungwoo dan mengatakan akan 'mengantarnya ke kamar'. Pria itu dengan sigap mendekati Jungwoo, sedikit menabrak bahu Taeyong lalu menggunakan gestur tangan seolah mengusir Taeyong.

Bisa dilihat jika Taeyong memasang wajah ' _What The Fuck?!_ ' lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan cibiran dan gebrakan pada pintu.

Sementara Lucas sudah memasang tampang sumringah cerah yang mendebarkan di depan Jungwoo, membantu Jungwoo berdiri tetap dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari Jungwoo. Lucas mengalungkan salah satu tangan Jungwoo ke leher nya bermaksud membantu Jungwoo berjalan. Sebelah tangan Lucas memeluk pinggang Jungwoo -sebenarnya sedikit mencari 'keuntungan' dengan alibi 'ingin membantu berjalan'. Lucas visa merasakan jika Jungwoo lebih kurus.

"Terimakasih banyak Lucas!"

Oh...

Astaga...

Senyum Jungwoo...

Lucas ingin meleleh di tempat rasanya!

.

.

.

Jungwoo sedikit menggeser badan ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas ranjang king size empuk lengkap dengan selimut beludru emas.

Di sisi kanan nya, Lucas berdiri -err tetap memasang senyum konyol khas orang mabuk cinta. Sebenarnya Jungwoo sedikit heran atas segala sikap yang ditunjukkan Lucas. Tapi Jungwoo harus sangat berterimakasih atas semua aksi penyelamatan yang dilakukan Lucas.

"Mm... Terimakasih banyak Lucas."

Lucas mengangguk-angguk sambil menyisir helai poni Jungwoo menggunakan jari-jari tangan kanan nya. Menyelipkan helai poni yang mulai panjang itu ke belakang telinga sang pujaan hati.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya Jungwoo. Istirahat saja dulu, jangan banyak bergerak karena pasti tubuhmu masih terasa nyeri. Pelayan ku akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan mu."

Ketika Lucas berbalik, Jungwoo menahan pergelangan tangan Lucas, "A-aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus pulang-

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah kontrak itu. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di sini Jungwoo."

"Apa?! T-tapi-

 ** _BLAM_**

Lucas meninggalkan Jungwoo begitu saja. Jungwoo bersungguh-sungguh jika ia baru saja melihat 'sesuatu' yang berbeda dari Lucas. Tepat ketika pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan kalimat nya dan menyentak tangan Jungwoo dengan kasar. Entahlah tapi Jungwoo merasa ia baru saja melihat Lucas yang lain. Ekspresi wajah nya keras, tidak ramah seperti biasanya, Nada bicaranya kaku -mutlak, dan kilat mata nya menunjukkan keinginan yang tidak bisa di bantah.

Jungwoo melamun memikirkan semua kejadian beruntun ini yang terjadi dalam sekejap. Pandangan mata nya kosong, memikiran segala hal, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan nya? bagaimana dengan kuliah nya? bagaimana dengan uang sewa kontrakan nya yang belum lunas? Bagaimana bisa itu semua diselesaikan jika mulai detik ini ia tinggal bersama seseorang yang bahkan belum genap 1 bulan dikenalnya -Lucas.

 ** _Tok.Tok.Tok_**.

Lamunan nya buyar ketika beberapa maid masuk ke kamar nya untuk mengantar beberapa buah dan hidangan ringan.

.

.

.

 ** _BRAK_**

 ** _BRAK_**

 ** _BRAK_**

"DENGARKAN AKU!"

Hening.

Semua kegiatan serentak terhenti paksa.

Mereka semua memandang pimpinan nya dengan wajah serius.

Mereka yang menggenggam senapan sontak meletakkan senapan tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan mereka yang tengah merencanakan strategi penyerangan atau segala apapun.


	4. LCS-3

_Semua kegiatan serentak terhenti paksa._

 _Mereka semua memandang pimpinan nya dengan wajah serius._

 _Yang menggenggam senapan sontak meletakkan senapan tersebut._

 _Begitu juga dengan mereka yang tengah merencanakan strategi penyerangan atau segala apapun._

.

.

.

"Besok lusa, gunakan pakaian berwarna cerah, jangan cenderung warna gelap. Terserah, intinya berwarna cerah. Kalian boleh menggunakan _sweater polkadot_ , kemeja pastel atau apa itu asalkan jangan warna gelap."

Mereka yang ada di sana menjatuhkan rahang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di perintahkan bos nya. Setahu mereka, Lucas Wong itu adalah pria yang anti dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keceriaan -termasuk warna-warna cerah. Selama ini, menurut pengamatan mereka, Lucas jarang -bahkan hampir tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian berwarna cerah, pakaian sang leader itu dominan warna hitam atau biru dongker , abu-abu dan sejenisnya asalkan warna gelap.

 _Lantas apa gerangan yang membuat Lucas memerintahkan hal konyol yang sama sekali tidak penting itu?_

"Memangnya ada acara apa bos?" tanya salah seorang pemuda dengan bahasa Korea yang berantakan.

 ** _Ekhem-_**

Entah mengapa, Lucas malu mengakui ini, sejujurnya dia akan memperkenalkan Jungwoo kehadapan semua awak nya. Dan Lucas tidak mau membuat Jungwoo takut hanya karena penampilan mereka yang terlihat menyeramkan. Lucas sudah memikirkan rencana ini sejak melihat ponsel Jungwoo yang 3 hari lalu dibawa oleh beberapa anak buah nya sebagai jaminan pembayaran uang sewa kontrak. Melihat wallpaper Jungwoo dan theme phone Jungwoo yang sangat ceria -waktu itu Lucas ingat jika wallpaper Jungwoo adalah doraemon, maka Lucas berinisiatif untuk menyerempakkan warna pakian anak buah nya menjadi secerah senyuman Jungwoo nya.

"Hey bos!" Salah satu wanita maju ke depan bos nya yang tersenyum sambil sedikit mendongak, seperti membayangkan sesuatu. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan ke depan mata bos nya yang diyakini sedang melamun seperti orang gila.

Disaat Lucas sudah puas berimajinasi tentang bagaimana cerah nya senyum Jungwoo, dia baru sadar jika pipi nya merona dan itu tertangkap basah oleh semua anak buah nya yang kini tengah berbaris melingkari nya dengan tatapan bingung dan heran. Sumpah mereka terlihat sama konyol nya seperti sang bos, apalagi dengan mulut menganga seperti itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa melingkar seperti ini?!"

Sadar akan teriakan bos nya, mereka bergegas kembali ke tempat masing-masing lalu memasang tampang sangar seperti biasanya. Namun dengan tiba-tiba, yang paling muda di antara mereka mengatakan,

"Tadi pipi mu merona bos, dan itu pemandangan langkah yang sangat disayangkan jika tidak dilihat dari dekat. Jadi kita melingkar seperti itu."

"Bodoh Jisung, diam! nanti dia marah." gerutu pemuda lain yang berdiri di samping Jisung.

Demi apa, Jisung, mengatakan itu dengan polosnya.

Wajah Lucas semakin memerah tapi kali ini bukan merah khas rona kasmaran, tetapi merah milik seorang yang menahan malu.

"Sudahlah intinya besok lusa gunakan pakaian berwarna cerah!"

Lucas buru-buru meninggalkan tempat karena anak buah nya sudah bersiul jahil dan berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada beberapa yang terang-terangan berteriak "Wah yang akan dikenalkan itu pasti kekasih bos!"

.

.

.

 ** _Tok. Tok. Tok._**

"Jungwoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Maka Lucas langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapat Jungwoo terlelap dalam tidurnya. Lucas rasa, Jungwoo masih lelah. Ia menyeret kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Jungwoo. Kalau boleh -sebenarnya Lucas ingin ikut berbaring di atas ranjang tepat di sebelah Jungwoo sambil memeluk pemuda itu.

Tujuan Lucas kemari adalah membicarakan kepada Jungwoo bahwa besok lusa Lucas akan memperkenalkan Jungwoo dengan semua anak buah nya. Tapi apadaya ketika membuka pintu kamar, sang pujaan hati justru kembali terlelap.

"Kau menyukai nya huh?"

Lucas terperanjat kaget, reflek dia berdiri dari kursi, "SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI BELAKANG KU MARK?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mark menutup telinga, kebiasaan Lucas saat kaget, "Kenapa selalu tidak bisa santai? Hyung lupa tidak menutup pintu jadi aku masuk saja. Tuh kan lihat, kesayangan mu jadi terbangun." ujar nya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Lucas hendak mengejar Mark dan menempeleng kepala bocah itu hingga suara lembut Jungwoo menghentikan aksi nya,

"Hai Lucas."

Suaranya parau khas orang bangun tidur, wajah nya ugh -

 ** _Gulp_**

Terlihat... _sexy_. Mata nya masih merah dan sedikit berair karena Jungwoo beberapa kali menguap, rambut nya acak-acakan dengan pakaian berantakan. Dua kancing teratas nya terbuka begitu saja dan sungguh pemandangan itu membuat Lucas mati rasa ditempat.

"Oh h-hai juga Jungwoo _ku_."

Setelah itu, Lucas menutup mulut nya dan terlihat memukul mulut nya sendiri beberapa kali karena ia tidak sengaja mengatakan ' _Jungwoo ku_ '

Jungwoo melihat nya, ia memandang heran Lucas yang memukul kecil mulut nya., "Hey jangan seperti itu Lucas." sedetik kemudian setelah Jungwoo berkata seperti itu, Lucas langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menampilkan senyum konyol seperti biasanya.

Jungwoo tertawa kecil, setidaknya Lucas yang seperti ini lebih baik daripada Lucas yang berbeda seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa berdiri terus? Duduk sebelah sini saja Cas tidak usah canggung." Jungwoo menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong disebelahnya.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Lucas kegirangan, dengan semangat dia langsung duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di sebelah Jungwoo. Sangking semangat nya, kehadiran Lucas di atas ranjang membuat ranjang itu memantul heboh beberapa kali.

"Woo, besok lusa aku akan memeperkenalkan mu kepada semua pekerja ku yang tinggal di sini."

Jungwoo hanya mengangguk paham.

"Besok rencanya aku ingin mengajak mu pergi berbelanja pakaian di mall. Bagaimana? Bisa tidak? Jika masih lelah tidak usah juga tidak masalah."

Ada rasa sungkan karena Lucas terlalu baik, namun di sisi lain Jungwoo juga tidak mau merepotkan Lucas sampai seperti ini. Tapi melihat Lucas yang sangat bahagia seperti itu membuat Jungwoo tidak tega untuk menolak ajakan.

"Ya Lucas, aku bisa. Terimakasih banyak."

Ini yang Lucas suka dari Jungwoo, pemuda itu selalu tidak pernah berucap panjang lebar, dan di akhir kalimat nya pasti dihadiahi senyuman manis mempesona seperti saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, a-aku permisi dulu ya Jungwoo."

Sekali lagi, Jungwoo memandang heran Lucas yang seperti salah tingkah.

"Kenapa dengan dia, huh?"

.

.

.

"Jeno-ya apa mobil nya sudah siap?"

"Sudah bos!"

Lucas merangkul pundak Jungwoo sabar, sambil membantu nya berjalan karena Jungwoo mengatakan jika betis nya masih terasa nyeri akibat peluru yang bersarang 3 hari lalu.

Hari ini Lucas mengajak Jungwoo untuk berbelanja baju ke mall. Lucas sangat bahagia karena dia merasa jika ini seperti sebuah kencan.

 _"Woah... manis sekali. Pantas saja bos jatuh hati."_ Jeno bermonolog, sempat sesaat berhenti berkedip ketika sosok Jungwoo lewat di depan matanya.

"Jen? Kenapa melamun? Ayo segera kemudikan mobil nya."

Jeno gelagapan saat sang bos menangkap diri nya sedang melamun, "Siap bos!" dia bergegas menyusul Lucas masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sementara itu, di kursi belakang mobil, Lucas menggenggam tangan Jungwoo dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap wajah Jungwoo.

"Err... Cas, kenapa?"

Lucas tersentak sadar akan tingkah konyol nya lalu melepas genggaman tangan nya pada Jungwoo dan membuat gestur menguap, "Aku hanya merasa ngantuk saja kok."

 _Modus nya aja saja_ -batin Jeno yang melihat kelakuan bos nya.

"Oh mengantuk? Yasudah tidur sini."

 ** _Puk puk_**

Jungwoo menepuk-nepuk paha nya, tentu saja Lucas tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia langsung memosisikan kepala nya senyaman mungkin di atas paha Jungwoo.

Jeno memutar bola mata, malas. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan di antara dua orang yang sedang bermesraan. Dia merasa seperti obat nyamuk saja.

.

.

.

 _"Hati-hati."_

 _"Awas jatuh!"_

 _"Perlu kugendong tidak?"_

 _"Kalau nyeri nya tidak tertahankan, bilang saja, Woo."_

Sedari tadi Lucas terus menujukkan perhatian nya dari awal menginjakkan kaki di mall sampai sekarang mereka berbaris di antrian kasir untuk membayar pakaian yang telah dipilih Jungwoo. Jungwoo tentu saja menyukai perhatian itu, namun agak nya beberapa pasang mata tertuju kepada Lucas yang terlalu lebay dalam menunjukkan perhatian nya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika tiba-tiba ada pembeli lain yang berusaha mendahului tempat antrian Jungwoo,

"Aw!" Jungwoo terlonjak kaget saat bahu nya dihantam cukup kuat oleh salah seorang dari belakang.

Itu membuat Lucas geram dan menolehkan kepala tepat kehadapan seorang yang berani mengusik Jungwoo.

"Tolong tetap berdiri di posisi antrian mu, tuan." ujar Lucas dengan tangan mengepal.

Pria itu seolah pura-pura tuli dan tetap melangkah maju membuat Jungwoo sedikit terdorong.

 _"Fuck!"_

 ** _BUGH_**

Orang-orang yang berada di area antrian sigap melerai Lucas yang membabi buta menghajar pria itu, Jungwoo melotot tidak percaya dengan tindakan Lucas.

"Sudah hentikan, sudah bos." Jeno ikut andil memegang kedua lengan Lucas.

Pria yang tadi berusaha mendahului antrian Jungwoo, dengan aneh nya segera melemparkan barang belanjaan nya, lalu meronta melepaskan diri dari kungkungan orang-orang yang melerai nya.

"Hey!" Lucas berteriak memaki, ingin mengejar pria brengsek yang mengusik Jungwoo tetapi ditahan oleh beberapa orang, termasuk Jeno.

"Sudah hentikan bos, dia sudah ketakutan."

Lucas menghempas tangan Jeno kasar, menghela nafas. Lalu menegakkan diri dan kembali kesamping Jungwoo.

.

.

.

 ** _"A-aku melihat nya! Iya, dia bersama seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Jungwoo, tuan."_** Kata nya yakin dengan seseorang di sebrang sambungan telepon. Sebelah tangan nya menyeka tetesan darah di sudut bibir nya yang terluka akibat bogem mentah dari Lucas.

 ** _"Kerja bagus! Aku akan segera mentransfer uang nya ke rekening mu."_** **_PIP!_**

Sambungan telepon di putus sepihak, ** _"Jadi Jungwoo ya..."_**


	5. LCS-4

_"A-aku melihat nya! Iya, dia bersama seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Jungwoo, tuan." Kata nya yakin dengan seseorang di sebrang sambungan telepon. Sebelah tangan nya menyeka tetesan darah di sudut bibir nya yang terluka akibat bogem mentah dari Lucas._

 _"Kerja bagus! Aku akan segera mentransfer uang nya ke rekening mu."_

 _PIP!_

 _Sambungan telepon di putus sepihak,_

 _"Jadi Jungwoo ya..."_

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat idiot!"

"Kau lebih terlihat idiot! Seperti bocah Sekolah Dasar yang tidak lulus berpuluh-puluh tahun, lihatlah pakaian mu!"

"Hey! Enak saja!, lihat juga pakaian mu!"

Taeyong memandang jengah Taeil dan Doyoung beradu argumen hanya karena hari ini mereka semua yang notabene anak buah Lucas menggunakan pakaian berwarna cerah.

Taeil menggunakan sweater dengan warna dasar kuning dengan gambar motif kelinci. Dan bagi Doyoung itu terlihat idiot. Sedangkan Doyoung sendiri menggunakan celana jeans abu muda selutut, dengan atasan kemeja baby pink dan dilengkapi dasi kupu-kupu.

"Idiot!"

"Aku tidak idiot, kau lebih idiot!"

"Baiklah, aku yang idiot!" Taeyong menghentikan perdebatan Taeil dan Doyoung. "Ayo segera berkumpul ke ruang utama."

.

.

.

Manis. Manis sekali!

"Aku rasa kemeja ini terlalu besar." Jungwoo melingkis lengan kemeja nya hingga ke siku. Menurut nya kemeja itu terlalu besar, panjang nya menutup hingga hampir di atas lutut.

 ** _Gulp_**

Lucas menelan ludah gugup, membayangkan bagaimana jika seandai nya Jungwoo tidak menggunakan bawahan, hanya kemeja kebesaran di atas lutut.

"Tidak tidak. Kau terlihat manis, Woo." komentar nya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih!" mata nya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Jadi... kapan aku bisa mengenal para _pekerja_ mu?"

"Ah iya, ayo, mereka sudah siap!" Tangannya menggandeng Jungwoo dengan erat. Memimpin langkah hingga ke ruang utama di mana Lucas akan memperkenalkan _anak buah_ nya kepada Jungwoo.

"Apakah mereka ramah?" tanya Jungwoo di sela langkah mereka.

"T-tentu saja! Mereka ramah dan baik hati." jawab Lucas sedikit gugup, tidak mungkin jika dia menjawab ' _oh mereka sangat keji dan pandai membunuh orang, karena kita adalah mafia!_ '.

Yang lebih pendek mengangguk-anggukan kepala paham.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Itu bos!" seru salah seorang pria yang menangkap siluet Lucas bersama kekasih nya dari jauh.

Mereka semua langsung berbaris rapi, berjejer panjang. Beberapa sedikit merapihkan tatanan rambut dan pakaian.

"Wow." sejujurnya Jungwoo merasa agak aneh dengan penampilan mereka, rata-rata dari mereka mempunyai tampang yang tidak ramah, berkumis tebal, berjenggot atau berjambang. Tapi berpakaian manis dengan warna-warna cerah dan motif lucu.

"Anyeong! Nama ku Ten!"

 ** _PLAK_**

Yang berdiri di samping Ten langsung menempeleng kepala pemuda cempreng itu. "Ssst! Bos belum memperkenalkan kita, jangan lancang seperti itu!"

Sedangkan Ten hanya merengek manja karena kepala nya terasa sakit, "Ini sakit Yuta- _nie_!"

Jungwoo melihat pemuda yang baru saja menyapa nya dengan ramah, dia tidak terlihat menyeramkan, wajah nya manis, tubuh nya lebih pendek daripada Jungwoo. Dan dia terlihat ramah dengan natural.

 ** _Ekhem-_**

Lucas berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana canggung, lalu dia membawa Jungwoo maju untuk bisa melihat pekerja nya lebih dekat.

"Nah semua nya, perkenalkan ini Jungwoo, dia adalah-

"KEKASIH MU KAN BOS!"

 _"FUCK!"_ -batin Lucas.

Jungwoo memandang Lucas bingung, sejak kapan dirinya dan Lucas resmi menjadi _kekasih_?, kenapa mereka berpikiran jika dia adalah _kekasih_ Lucas?

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Lucas menghembuskan nya pelan dan menatap garang lelaki di ujung sana yang berani nyeletuk jika Jungwoo adalah 'kekasih' nya.

"Nah Jungwoo perkenalkan, pria ini nama nya Taeil." Lucas kehilangan kata-kata di pikiran nya untuk menyampaikan kepada teman-teman nya tentang status Jungwoo dengan diri nya, alhasil dia langsung saja mencari topik lain, dia memperkenalkan Taeil terlebih dahulu.

"Taeil adalah-

"Anak TK yang tidak lulus selama bertahun-tahun, mangkannya tubuh nya pendek."

"DOYOUNG! Berhenti memutus omongan ku lagi!"

Tidak ada yang waras. Terkadang Lucas berpikir, 'bagaimana bisa ia memiliki anak buah seperti mereka?'

"Uh, okay sorry." ucap Doyoung sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Taeil adalah tim di bidang kesehatan sama seperti Taeyong -dokter yang mengobati luka mu beberapa hari lalu -ah Taeyong ada di ujung sana, kalau kau masih ingat wajah nya."

Jungwoo tersenyum lembut kepada Taeil dan mengikuti pandang Lucas, lalu menemukan Taeyong -dokter tampan seperti anime yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah nya di ujung sana.

"Yang berdiri di sebelah Taeil ini nama nya Kun, dia juga tim di bidang kesehatan."

Menurut Jungwoo, yang bernama Kun itu berwajah sabar sekali, senyuman nya manis, hidung nya mancung dan mata nya benar-benar teduh namun menyiratkan kecerian.

"Yang satu ini berasal dari Jepang, nama nya Nakamoto Yuta, hanya dia satu-satu nya yang berasal dari Jepang."

Yuta itu, saat Jungwoo perhatikan, sedari tadi bergandeng tangan dengan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ten di awal pertemuan tadi. Entahlah, tapi Jungwoo merasa jika mereka punya hubungan khusus.

"Lalu yang ini nama nya-

 ** _DEG!_**

Seketika tubuh Jungwoo tegang, beberapa deret orang selanjut nya yang akan diperkenalkan Lucas adalah orang-orang yang menghajarnya di gang kumuh itu karena Jungwoo telat bayar uang sewa kontrakan.

Lucas yang menyadari perbedaan raut muka Jungwoo langsung melewati mereka tanpa memperkenalkan mereka kepada Jungwoo. Dia menarik lengan Jungwoo dengan pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan Jungwoo kepada Jisung,

"Nama nya Jisung, dia adalah yang paling muda di antara kita semua."

"Anyeong Jungwoo hyung! Salam kenal."

Sepenuhnya perhatian Jungwoo teralihkan kepada Jisung, bocah itu sipit, rambutnya pirang dan Jungwoo yakin suatu saat tinggi badan Jisung bisa melebihi Jungwoo.

.

.

.

Jungwoo berusaha mengingat satu persatu wajah dan nama mereka.

Jeno, Jisung, Ten, Yuta -

Ah iya ada satu hal yang lupa ingin Jungwoo tanyakan,

"Jadi pekerjaan kalian ini apa?"

 ** _DEG!_**

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu sontak berkeringat dan saling memandang, gugup.

Lucas sendiri ikut bingung dan gugup, dia memandang Doyoung yang biasanya pintar berimajinasi, dan memelas menatap Taeyong yang biasanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan menjebak dari pihak musuh.

"Kita ini adalah _trainee_!"

Semua memandang _horror_ Jisung yang berkata dengan lantang nya bahwa mereka adalah trainee, dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, Jisung menambahkan, " _Trainee_ dari LCS entertainment."

"Ah iya benar!" Jeno mendukung.

 _Setidaknya itu bisa menyelamatkan identitas kita yang sebenarnya bukan?_ -batin Jeno.

"Woah benarkah itu Lucas?" tatap Jungwoo takjub kepada Lucas,

"I-iya itu benar!"

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama!" teriak Ten menyelamatkan ketegangan Lucas yang diserbu pertanyaan dari Jungwoo.

.

.

.

 ** _Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._**

Jungwoo berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurnya, hingga dia menyerah untuk memejamkan mata. Dia memandang langit-langit kamar mewah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiran nya berkecamuk,

Dia tidak sepolos itu untuk dibodohi.

Jungwoo sadar, meskipun mereka mengaku jika mereka adalah _trainee_ dari agensi LCS, Jungwoo tidak sebodoh itu ketika melihat beberapa orang yang menghajarnya karena telat bayar uang sewa kontrakan tadi termasuk dalam pekerja Lucas.

Maka, Jungwoo menyimpulkan jika Lucas adalah pemilik kontrakan tempat dia tinggal dan semua orang yang diperkenalkan Lucas tadi adalah penagih uang sewa suruhan Lucas.

Tapi buat apa orang sebanyak itu jika tugas nya adalah menagih uang sewa para penghuni kontrakan?

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Mereka ramah, Jungwoo akui itu.

Mereka mudah akrab, Jungwoo akui itu.

Tapi sebuah pistol yang ditangkap mata Jungwoo terselip di dalam saku Ten membuyarkan semua gambaran Jungwoo tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka.

Tidak mungkin bukan orang seceria dan seramah Ten menyimpan pistol dalam saku celana nya.

Jungwoo juga berpikir, ' _mengapa Lucas sangat ramah kepada nya?_ ' , bahkan setelah makan malam tadi, orang-orang yang menghajarnya tempo hari lalu terang-terangan minta maaf di saat yang lain sudah beranjak dari tempat dan hanya tersisa dirinya dengan Lucas.

Jika tidak Lucas yang memerintahkan, lalu siapa lagi? , sehingga Jungwoo mantab untuk berkesimpulan jika selain Lucas adalah pemilik kontrakan, dia juga seorang bos pasar gelap perdagangan senjata.

Mungkin Jungwoo bisa mendapatkan informasi tambahan dari orang-orang yang tadi meminta maaf kepada nya sesaat setelah makan malam bersama selesai.

"Aku harus segera memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Jungwoo-ya!"

"Selamat pagi hyung!"

Jungwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar betapa ramah nya orang-orang yang ada di sini, pagi ini dia berniat menanyakan perihal ponsel nya kepada Lucas dan pagi hari cerah nya disambut oleh kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan dari keluarga.

Ten dan Jisung menyapa nya ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan.

Ini hari ke-6 dia tinggal bersama Lucas. Langkah kaki nya sudah mulai membaik meskipun kadang sedikit tertatih ketika rasa nyeri di betis nya kambuh.

Niat awal ingin bertemu Lucas, Jungwoo justru lupa arah jalan menuju ruangan Lucas. Dia terdiam di tempat, mencoba mengingat-ingat,

"Selamat pagi Jungwoo-ssi."

Formal sekali sapaan nya, terlihat sangat menghormati Jungwoo, pemuda itu membungkukkan badan untuk menyapa Jungwoo,

Jungwoo lupa siapa nama pemuda itu, dia memejamkan mata berpikir, siapa tau pemuda dengan mata teduh itu bisa membantu nya mencari jalan menuju ruang pribadi milik Lucas.

Siapa nama nya, Ken? Kev? Ah iya! Kun!

"Selamat pagi juga Kun! Bisa minta tolong antarkan aku ke ruangan Lucas?"

"Ah tentu saja bisa Jungwoo-ssi. Lewat sini."

Kun memimpin perjalanan, Jungwoo memeperhatikan sekitar, memang mewah tetapi terkesan dingin dan mencekam, dia melamun melihat pakaian para pekerja Lucas yang berbeda jauh dari kemarin. Mereka dominan menggunakan pakaian berwarna gelap, bukan cerah ceria seperti kemarin.

"Sudah sampai Jungwoo-ssi." Kun melihat Jungwoo dan melirik pintu ruangan di depan nya, "Perlu aku antarkan sampai ke dalam Jungwoo-ssi?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ah t-tidak perlu Kun, terimakasih banyak."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Jungwoo-ssi." dia membungkuk lagi sebagai salam perpisahan kepada Jungwoo, kemudian berlalu dari tempat.


	6. LCS-5

_"Kalau begitu saya permisi Jungwoo-ssi." dia membungkuk lagi sebagai salam perpisahan kepada Jungwoo, kemudian berlalu dari tempat._

.

.

.

 ** _Tok. Tok. Tok._**

Lucas menghisap rokok nya dengan perlahan, sangat menikmati. Lalu menghembuskan asap nya bagai gerakan _slow motion._ Duduk nyaman di atas kursi empuk , kedua kaki nya dinaikkan ke atas meja. Dengan kemeja yang dipakai asal lengkap dengan _jeans belel_ nya. Salah satu tangan nya memainkan korek api.

"Masuk." ucap nya setelah menghembuskan asap rokok untuk yang kesekian kali.

 ** _Cklek_**

"Lucas."

Astaga! Itu Jungwoo!

Cepat-cepat Lucas menurunkan kaki nya dari atas meja diiringi dengan rokok yang terlempar ke lantai, lalu ia menginjak rokok itu dengan sepatu. Tidak sampai disitu, Lucas sedikit menyisir rambut dengan jari dan membenahi kancing-kancing kemeja nya yang terbuka.

 ** _Ekhem-_**

"Selamat pagi _darl_ Ada perlu apa?"

Jungwoo tersenyum, pemuda manis itu berjalan hingga berdiri tepat di depan meja Lucas, tanpa diduga, Jungwoo tiba-tiba mengambil bungkus rokok dari saku kemeja Lucas lalu mengeluarkan satu batang rokok. Kemudian jemari lentik nya merampas korek api yang ada di genggaman tangan Lucas,

Lucas sempat berpikir jika Jungwoo adalah seorang perokok juga seperti dirinya,

 ** _GULP_**

Tapi sumpah, melihat Jungwoo yang kini menyelipkan rokok di antara kedua bibir nya dan menghisap rokok itu-

sangat menggairahkan.

Hanya satu kali Jungwoo menghisap rokok itu, setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya,

Jungwoo mencondongkan tubuh kepada Lucas, membuka belah bibir Lucas dengan ibu jari nya lalu menyelipkan rokok yang sempat dihisapnya tadi.

"Jika memang perokok, tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan munafik yang berlagak sok suci dengan cara membenci seorang perokok. Aku juga sesekali menikmati rokok, Cas. Aku juga laki-laki."

 ** _DEG DEG DEG_**

Lucas merasa jika jantung nya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat.

 _Apa itu tadi? Ciuman secara tidak langsung melalui rokok, eh?_

Lucas melihat sisi Jungwoo yang _lain_.

Dirinya tidak menyangka jika dibalik sosok lembut dan polos Jungwoo, ternyata bersembunyi sisi _sexy_ yang _menantang_.

Sudut bibir nya terangkat membuat sebuah seringai, mata nya menatap Jungwoo dengan nakal.

Jadi dia tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk selalu berlagak ceria dan ramah dihadapan Jungwoo bukan?

"Aku kemari karena ingin mengambil ponsel ku yang beberapa hari lalu dirampas oleh - _trainee_ mu."

Sesaat ekspresi Lucas menegang, dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi jidat dan pelipis nya.

Jungwoo menekan kata ' _trainee_ ', itu cukup membuat Lucas sadar jika Jungwoo mulai paham dengan siapa sebenarnya Lucas dan siapa sebenarnya para trainee itu.

Lagi-lagi Jungwoo mencondongkan badan nya.

Jika seperti ini terus, Lucas tidak tahan untuk menarik tengkuk pemuda itu lalu mencium nya beringas.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, Lucas kau adalah seorang pemilik kontrakan sekaligus bos pasar gelap perdangangan senjata, iya atau tidak?"

Lucas memejamkan mata, bersyukur karena Jungwoo hanya menebak jika dirinya hanya seorang bos pasar gelap perdagangan senjata, yah meskipun tebakan pertama Jungwoo -jika Lucas adalah pemilik kontrakan adalah benar.

"Iya." jawab Lucas, membuka mata perlahan dan menatap Jungwoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua nya? Maksudku, seperti menodongkan pistol di awal pertemuan kita, mengirim preman mu untuk menghajarku yang telat bayar uang sewa lalu tiba-tiba berubah baik dengan cara merawatku. Bahkan kau memperkenalkan para preman mu itu dan mengarang kebohongan dengan berkata jika mereka adalah orang baik-

"Mereka memang baik Jungwoo!"

"JIKA MEMANG BAIK, TIDAK MUNGKIN BEBERAPA DARI MEREKA MENGHAJAR KU!"

"AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD SEPERTI ITU!"

Jungwoo terdiam setelah Lucas balas membentak. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan, namun ia berusaha tampak berani.

"Kembalikan ponsel ku." katanya dengan nada bergetar karena ketakutan dan menahan tangis yang akan pecah.

Lucas menghela nafas, lalu dia membuka laci meja nya, mengambil ponsel Jungwoo yang dia simpan lalu meletakkan nya di atas meja.

Secepat kilat, Jungwoo langsung menyambar ponsel nya. Merasa jika itu adalah satu-satu nya benda yang bisa membuat nya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Jungwoo tolong dengarkan penjelasan ku terlebih dahulu _'key_?"

Tangis Jungwoo pecah, pemuda itu menggigit bibir nya guna menahan isakan seraya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas ucapan Lucas. Tangan nya menggenggam erat ponsel.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu..., dengar, aku tidak pernah mengirim preman untuk menghajarmu, sungguh. Itu diluar perintah ku, mereka menghajarmu karena mengira jika hal itu pantas dilakukan kepada seorang yang telat membayar uang sewa selama 6 bulan."

Jungwoo menarik nafas untuk menata suara nya yang bergetar, "Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba berbuat kelewat baik seperti ini kepada ku?"

"Singkat saja. Aku. Jatuh. Cinta. Kepada. Kim Jungwoo."

 ** _DEG_**

Jungwoo mematung di tempat karena mendengar pernyataan Lucas barusan. Dia bisa melihat kilat menggoda dari kedua manik pria itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka yang kemarin meminta maaf kepada ku karena telah menghajarku."

Kali ini Lucas yang mematung di tempat, kenapa Jungwoo tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan mereka?, "Untuk apa, Woo?"

 ** _Glek_** \- "Aku hanya ingin-

"Aku sudah membunuh mereka semalam."

Jungwoo mematung ditempat, tubuh nya bergetar ketakutan mendengar pernyataan Lucas.

"Lucas. Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Lucas mengangguk singkat,

"Jika kau memang mencintai ku, maka biarkan aku pergi dari sini, aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru di daerah dekat kampus ku."

"Tidak! Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini Wong Jungwoo!"

Yang lebih muda tidak bisa membuat pandang mata nya fokus, melirik apa saja asal tidak memandang ekspresi Lucas yang menjadi keras. "Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku memulai kembali aktivitas ku, kuliah dan bekerja."

"Silahkan jika untuk urusan itu. Tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa syarat nya?"

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengan laki-laki lain, terlebih mereka menyentuh mu. Dan, aku yang akan mengantarkan mu, berangkat atau pulang, aku yang akan mengantar."

"Jika aku melanggar?" tanya Jungwoo dengan nafas terengah, sisa-sisa isak tangis masih tersisa.

Lucas mengangkat satu alis nya, lalu berseringai, "Aku akan memberi _hukuman_."

Gila! Lucas memang gila! Seenak jidat menentukan ini-itu. Tapi jika ini adalah jalan satu-satu nya agar bisa lepas dari Lucas, maka, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

.

.

.

Selepas setelah Jungwoo keluar dari rungan Lucas, Mark memasuki rungan sambil memasang tampang bingung, "Aku berpapasan dengan Jungwoo di koridor tadi, mata nya sembab seperti orang habis menangis. Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Lucas melirik adik nya dari ekor mata, lalu menjawab setelah menghembuskan asap rokok nya, "Tidak."

Mark mengangguk singkat, "Oke aku tau itu bohong. Intinya aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan jika _The Red Umbrela_ telah kembali, kali ini putra nya yang memimpin, kurasa dengan jumlah awak yang lebih banyak dan tentu nya lebih kuat dari yang dulu."

"Fuck!"

.

.

.

Jungwoo melihat banyak sekali pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab yang tertera di ponsel nya. Teman-teman dekat nya di kampus, seperti Seulgi, Johnny, dan yang lain hampir semua menanyakan kabar. Jungwoo juga melihat ada beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jaehyun hyung selaku pemilik café tempat ia bekerja. Seketika Jungwoo berpikir, apakah karyawan tidak disiplin seperti dirinya masih diterima bekerja?. Mengingat Jaehyun itu sangat baik terhadap dirinya, bahkan sudah mengaggap Jungwoo seperti adik nya sendiri.

"Aku harus bekerja sore ini. Aku harus menemui Jaehyun hyung."

Maka, Jungwoo menghampiri Lucas lagi di ruangan nya, untuk meminta diantarkan berangkat. Jika bisa, sejujurnya Jungwoo menginginkan Jeno saja yang mengantar, bukan Lucas. Karena sungguh, berada berdua dengan Lucas setelah semua perbincangan tadi bersama Lucas membuat dirinya ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Boleh tidak jika Jeno saja yang mengantarkan aku?" tanya Jungwoo takut-takut.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku yang mengantarkan mu, _sayang_?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepo-

"Tidak ingin membuat aku _kelepasan_ ya, oke alasan mu kuterima. Aku akan segera memanggil Jeno."

 _Sialan, dasar mesum_ -batin Jungwoo.

"Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

"Jam 9 malam, Cas."

"Ck, Woo, sesekali belajarlah memanggil aku _hyung_ , usia ku sudah menginjak kepala 3 omong-omong."

Jungwoo mengernyit heran, daripada dipanggil hyung, melihat kelakuan Lucas yang mesum, dia lebih pantas dipanggil ahjussi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Ah, jika hyung kurang cocok, panggil _daddy_ juga boleh, nanti aku akan memanggilmu _baby_!"

Dan dengan itu Jungwoo pergi meninggalkan ruangan Lucas, menutup pintu kasar, menyebabkan bunyi bantingan yang keras. Lucas sendiri tertawa terbahak, menggoda Jungwoo itu ternyata seru.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Jungwoo, Ten?"

"Eum... Entahlah, tapi aku rasa dia orang yang baik."

"Ck, tidak hanya baik kau tau. Maksudku, heol, bos bahkan sampai memerintahkan kita untuk kompak mengenakan pakaian berwarna cerah, tidakkah itu terlalu mencolok?"

"Aku merasa jika bos punya perasaan lebih kepada Jungwoo."

"Bagaimana jika Jungwoo mengetahui siapa kita yang sebenarnya?"

Hening.

Baik Ten maupun Yuta hanya termenung dalam lamunan nya masing-masing. Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga Ten terkekeh sambil memukul lengan Yuta main-main.

"Kau tau, ' _Kita adalah trainee_ ' yang diucapkan Jisung dengan lantang menjadi hiburan tersendiri disaat aku sedang bosan."

"Ah bocah itu, aku berani bertaruh jika beberapa tahun lagi tinggi badannya bisa melebihi tinggi badanku."

Yuta memandang Ten yang masih tertawa memikirkan jawaban Jisung untuk mengelabuhi Jungwoo jika sebenarnya mereka adalah mafia.

"Ten, jika seumpama kita benar-benar seorang _trainee_ yang akan debut menjadi sebuah _boy group_ , posisi apa yang kau inginkan dalam group itu?"

Ten terlihat memasang pose berpikir, "Hm... aku rasa... menjadi _dancer_ utama terdengar keren! Tapi jika bahasa Korea ku sudah benar-benar lancar, aku juga ingin menjadi _vokal_ utama."

"Ya ya ya, dasar cempreng."

Kali ini Ten benar-benar memukul Yuta, "Kalau begitu kita putus!"

"Yah! _Darling_ Tunggu aku, aku hanya bercanda!"

Obrolan ringan itu di akhiri dengan Yuta mengejar Ten yang sedang merajuk. Tapi sungguh, ancaman 'putus' bagi Yuta adalah sesuatu yang horror.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. JGW-6

"Eh, tidak mau diantar sampai depan café, Jungwoo-ssi?"

"Tidak perlu, cukup di sini saja. Nanti kalau menjemput juga tunggu di sini saja Jeno-ya. Oh iya, nanti aku ingin mengambil barang-barang ku yang masih ada di kontrakan itu."

Jeno mengangguk singkat. Senyum bulan sabit nya tidak lepas. Sangat ramah.

Setelah itu Jungwoo melangkah menyebrangi jalanan menuju ke café tempat ia bekerja. Sebenarnya, alasan Jungwoo tidak mau di antar sampai depan café adalah, dia takut jika itu akan mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan kerja nya tentang siapa yang mengantar nya dengan mobil. Terutama Haechan, bocah SMA itu sangat cerewet! Dia akan terus mengomel hingga berbusa jika Jungwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan detail.

 ** _KRINCING_**

Semua nya memandang ke arah Jungwoo yang baru saja memasuki pintu café.

"Jungwoo _hyung_! Aku rinduuu~"

 ** _BRUK_**

Haechan adalah yang pertama kali mengekspresikan rasa rindu nya kepada Jungwoo. Bocah itu langsung memeluk Jungwoo hingga Jungwoo terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Kemana saja, Woo? Kau tidak mengangkat satu pun panggilan telepon ku atau bahkan membalas pesan ku." Kata Jaehyun yang menghampiri Haechan dan Jungwoo.

Jungwoo tersenyum, "Aku...sakit dan ponsel ku error beberapa hari ini."

Jaehyun tau jika Jungwoo berbohong, pemuda itu terlalu polos untuk mengelabuhi seseorang. Tetapi sebagai perasaan seorang kakak yang sudah menganggap Jungwoo seperti adiknya sendiri, Jaehyun memaklumi, mungkin Jungwoo memiliki alasan pribadi.

"Woo, aku punya pekerjaan baru untukmu." Kata Jaehyun, menghentikan Haechan yang belum puas memeluk Jungwoo hyung-nya.

"Apa itu hyung?" Dalam hati Jungwoo berdoa semoga Jaehyun tidak memecat nya atau mengurangi gaji nya karena dia hitungannya sudah bolos bekerja selama beberapa hari. Matanya mengikuti Jaehyun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan nya, lalu kembali keluar menghampiri Jungwoo dengan kedua tangan yang membawa gitar.

"Aku rasa, suara mu cukup merdu untuk menjadi penyanyi café." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menyerahkan gitar itu kepada Jungwoo.

Jungwoo sendiri gelagapan, sangat berbeda dengan Haechan yang sudah heboh bertepuk tangan. Jungwoo merasa jika suara nya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada spesial nya. "A-apa? Tapi bagaimana?" Dan dirinya baru saja menyadari, jika di dalam café milik Jaehyun hyung itu sekarang memiliki panggung kecil, tepat di arah depan deretan meja café, Jungwoo juga baru menyadari jika selama beberapa hari ia bolos bekerja, banyak letak bangku dan meja yang dirombak agar bisa sesuai dengan panggung kecil di depan sana.

"Ayo hyung! Semangat!" Bocah nakal itu, Haechan, mendorong Jungwoo ke arah panggung. Hal itu mengundang perhatian banyak pasang mata, mereka langsung memusatkan pandang ke arah Jungwoo. Menanti lantunan merdu pemuda itu di atas panggung.

.

.

.

"Anggota _Dreamis_ , kalian harus melacak semua identitas _The Red Umbrela_ yang masih tersisa, kirim data-data nya kepada para anggota _127_ , mereka akan melakukan pelacakan tempat. Untuk anggota _Universal_ , kalian hubungi semua rekan-rekan kita!"

"Siap bos!"

Yang diucapkan Lucas adalah mutlak. Mereka serempak bergegas melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Tidak mungkin semua nya menjadi begitu runyam seperti ini jika tidak ada _campur tangan orang dalam_. Lucas sangat yakin akan itu. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang berani berkhianat kepada nya? Yuta? Ten? Taeil? Jisung?. Semua nya terasa membingungkan, mengingat mereka setia kepada Lucas selama bertahun-tahun, sekalipun itu anggota _Dreamis_ yang masih berusia belia.

"Permisi, bos."

Itu Jeno yang menunduk hormat sesaat, "Bagaimana dengan tuan Jungwoo? , saya harus menjemputnya jam 9 nanti, tuan Jungwoo juga mengatakan jika ia ingin mengambil barang-barang nya yang masih ada di kontra-

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah dengan para _Dreamis_. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemput Jungwoo."

.

.

.

 ** _Himihaejineun color_**

 ** _[Warna memudar]_**

 ** _Na hollo i eodum sogeul georeo_**

 ** _[Aku menyusuri kegelapan ini sendirian]_**

 ** _Geutorok seonmyeonghaetdeon uri_**

 ** _chueokdeureun ije_**

 ** _[Kenangan kita yang kini jelas tampak]_**

 ** _Himihan heukbaekcheoreom_**

 ** _[Seperti hitam dan putih]_**

 ** _Nae mam soge nunbushige_**

 ** _[Bersinar di hatiku]_**

 ** _Muldeureotdeon me and you_**

 ** _[Berwarna, aku dan kamu]_**

 ** _Nunmure beonjin color_**

 ** _[Warna tercoreng oleh air mata]_**

 ** _Seulpeume jeojeun deut peojyeo_**

 ** _[Menyebar dan basah oleh kesedihan]_**

Satu, dua, banyak sekali pelanggan yang semakin ramai mengunjungi café milik Jaehyun. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah para gadis muda yang hanya membeli satu menu makanan atau sekedar minuman lalu berdesakan menempati meja posisi depan hanya untuk melihat Jungwoo. Beberapa dari mereka juga terlihat curi-curi foto ketika Jungwoo sedang menyanyi.

 ** _Now we're faded oh oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _[Sekarang kita memudar, oh oh oh oh oh]_**

 ** _Now we're faded oh oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _[Sekarang kita memudar, oh oh oh oh oh]_**

 ** _Now we're faded oh oh oh oh oh_**

 ** _[Sekarang kita memudar, oh oh oh oh oh]_**

 ** _Himihaejineun color_**

 ** _[Warna memudar]_**

 _Love In Colour_

-itu adalah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Jungwoo, menyebabkan desah kecewa para pengunjung café karena masih ingin melihat penampilan tampan Jungwoo dengan suara merdu nya.

"Astaga aku lelah sekali, _noona_!" Haechan merengek manja, menggoyangkan pelan lengan wanita yang dipanggil 'noona' itu.

"Berhenti merengek seperti itu bocah! Kemana pergi nya semangat yang katamu seperti sinar mentari cerah itu?!" Jawab nya jengkel karena Haechan membuat dia yang sedang mengelap meja menjadi terganggu, demi apa, Haechan itu berisik sekali.

"Aku bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas sekolah ku untuk besok!" teriak Haechan sebal.

"Jangan _sok_ rajin seperti itu, bocah. Salin saja pekerjaan milik teman mu besok di kelas, biasanya juga seperti itu _'kan_?"

"Hehe." Haechan tidak bisa menjawab, dia berlalu dari hadapan Jisoo sambil menggaruk pelipis nya dan bersiul menyebalkan.

Mereka semua tengah berberes, mencuci piring, gelas, menyapu lantai, dan lain sebagainya. Jungwoo sendiri sudah turun dari panggung karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lebih, hampir setengah sepuluh. Seharusnya café tutup jam 9 malam, tapi karena hari ini pengunjung membludak -sebab Jungwoo menjadi artis dadakan, maka mau tidak mau mereka harus melayani pelanggan yang keluar masuk pintu silih berganti.

 ** _KRINCING_**

"Yak! Maaf kita sudah tutup!" Haechan berteriak jengkel dari belakang meja kasir, lalu melotot tidak percaya dengan siapa yang datang.

"Ck, Hey Jaehyun, kenapa masih mempekerjakan bocah tidak tau sopan santun seperti dia?!"

Johnny, kakak dari Jaehyun, berteriak murka karena mendapat sambutan tidak ramah dari Haechan. Johnny memang sesekali mengunjungi café milik adik nya itu. Tidak heran jika ia mengenal hampir seluruh pekerja di café Jaehyun.

"Oh Jungwoo? Apakabar _bro_. Jaehyun mengomel beberapa hari belakangan karena katanya kau menghilang tanpa kabar."

Jungwoo menyambut pelukan Johnny tak kalah erat.

"Dia baru saja membuat café ini seperti tempat jumpa fans _hyung_!" Sahut Jaehyun bangga.

"Woah, jinjja? Bagaimana caranya?" Johnny memandang Jungwoo takjub, jika diperhatikan, wajah Jungwoo itu memang manis. Jadi wajar jika dia akan memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Aku hanya menyanyi." Jawab Jungwoo malu-malu.

Pemuda manis itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam lebih. Ia merasa sungkan dengan Jeno yang pasti sudah menjemputnya, Jungwoo bisa melihat mobil di sebrang sana, dirinya juga belum mampir ke kontrakan untuk mengambil barang-barang.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Johnny _hyung_ , Jaehyun _hyung_."

"Oh astaga pasti kau lelah sekali ya." Jaehyun menimpali. Jaehyun mengikuti langkah Jungwoo hingga ke depan pintu café.

"Jangan menghilang tanpa kabar lagi, Jungwoo. _Hyung_ sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Jaehyun memeluk Jungwoo erat sekali.

"Tentu, hyung. Terimakasih." Jawab Jungwoo sambil membalas pelukan Jaehyun tak kalah erat nya. Memejamkan mata menikmati kasih sayang seorang hyung. Kepala nya disenderkan pada bahu kanan Jaehyun. Lalu ia membuka mata, dan seketika tubuh nya menegang.

 _Kaca cendela mobil jemputan nya dibuka perlahan oleh sang pengemudi._

 _Bukan._

 _Itu bukan Jeno!_

 ** _Itu adalah Lucas._**

Ekspresi Lucas mengeras, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bisa Jungwoo lihat jika pria itu memberi perintah _'cepat masuk ke dalam mobil'_ lewat tatapan matanya yang sumpah sangat menusuk.

Jungwoo telah _melanggar_ ,

Dia berdekatan dengan pria lain - ** _tidak_** \- lebih dari itu, dia berpelukan dengan pria lain. Bahkan, dia telat setengah jam lebih, yang seharus nya jam 9 malam, menjadi setengah sepuluh malam lebih.

Maka Jungwoo harus mendapat _hukuman_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Cuitan!

_**Cicicuitan :**_

 _Ada yang kangen FF ini nggak?_

 _/aegyo_

 _ **BIG THANKS TO :**_

 _ **Xiaodult. nining.chuu. jellynyel. tong.**_

 _ **luwoo. SexYeol. Jodoh si Yoonoh. Maya han. Wu Xinlian. ninot. Deliaflaminvaldez. Yefah. Berooang koetoeb. Crowniysh. taegurl. Kuro.chry. Seolhanna97. clueslesspxrson. luluv170. yayangluwoo. redhoeby93. Yutamochie. salvinianana. anmeotsfire. Gio928.**_

 _Sungguhan ya, aku baca komentar kalian itu rasanya adem banget /poppo._

 _Bikin aku semangaaat!1!1!_

 _ **Xiaodult. nining.chuu. jellynyel. Berooang koetoeb. crowniysh. taegurl. seolhanna97. clueslesspexrson. :**_

 _Maaf ya :( aku gak bisa fast update. Tapi janji koq bakal dilanjut * , aku seneng banget pas kalian bilang cerita ini menarik dan harus dilanjut, suka banget kalian menghargai FF ku yang belum sebagus FF lain, karena aku masih newbie di fanfiction :"_

 _ **tong :** Iya, Lucas gak jadi nagih :") lah yang mau ditagih wajah nya bikin ketagihan gitu *plak._

 _ **luwoo** : ANJAY, komen mu ya los banget 'langsung terjang ae' /ngakak. Saran yang sangat menantang. Mau nya sih gitu, tapi aku banyakin dulu adegan komedi nya :v baru nanti perlahan-lahan rated M nya anu._

 _ **SexYeol :** Kamuuu makasih yaaa udah dua kali komen di chap 1 dan chap 2. Penyemangat aku nih._

 _ **Jodoh Si Yoonoh :** Iya ini prolog rated M nya JungCas *tutupin kepala pake ember. Maafin aku yang gak bisa bikin prolog menarik :") 'Mafia punya kontrakan' aku gatau sih tiba" pas dikelas sedih lihat nilai kimia anjlok trus kepikiran 'kalau mafia punya kontrakan gmn y?' :v_

 _ **Maya han :** Hooh, bener bgt!1!1!1!. Sangking perhatian nya, sampe konyol gt :"v._

 _ **Wu Xinlian :** Yaampun aku bikin ngakak orang, tapi kamu ngakak nya di rumah atau pas lagi diluar ? :")_

 _ **Deliaflaminvaldez :** Yang bajak HP kamu super sekali ya orang nya, bilangin ke dia, Im Yours. ga_

 _ **Yefah :** 'Kayaknya bakal rame', Amiiin. Makasih banyaaak ya Yefah /hug /poppo._

 _ **Kuro.chry :** Jangan nangis dong darling, /hapus air mata nya. Aku ga nyangka ada yang bisa nge feel sama FF abal-abal ku ini. /hug. Maaf, aku ga bisa fast update :"""" tapi janji kok bakal dilanjut. Makasih banyak yaaa sayang!_

 _ **Luluv170. Yayangluwoo. Redhoeby93. Anmeostfire :**_

 _Ih yaampun aku terhuraaaa banget kalian nungguin FF ini :") /peluk satu-satu sampe sesak napas._

 _ **Yuta Mochie :** Iya kasihan ya, cakep-cekep gitu di nistain di FF ini, dihajar sampe mampus! /ketawa jahat /di geplak Lucas._

 _ **Selvinianana. Gio 928 :** UwU disakitin. Lucas bertindak. eak._

 _Btw aku pernah jadi RolePlayer nya Lucas. /gananya_

 _Pernah juga punya couple RolePlayer nya Lucas. /gananya._

 _Ada anak RP? /cuma nanya._

 _Aku udh LRP nih guys :( /bodoamat_

 _Lama-lama nih aku bikin grup LuWoo shipper. ga_

 _LUV U WAHAI PARA READERS_

 _LUCAS LOVE STORY_


	9. JGW-7

**(warn : aduh, yang lemah lihat jungwoo diperlakukan kasar, skip saja okay.)**

.

.

.

 _Jungwoo telah melanggar,_

 _Dia berdekatan dengan pria lain -tidak- lebih dari itu, dia berpelukan dengan pria lain. Bahkan, dia telat setengah jam lebih, yang seharus nya jam 9 malam, menjadi setengah sepuluh malam lebih._

 _Maka Jungwoo harus mendapat hukuman._

.

.

.

.

.

"L-lucas..."

Lucas menyentak tangan Jungwoo, lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap tajam Jungwoo.

Semua anak buah Lucas yang berada di sana sontak meninggalkan ruang tengah, merasakan suasana dingin yang diciptakan Lucas tidak aman untuk nyawa.

"M-maafkan aku..." Jungwoo bisa melihat ekspresi Lucas yang terlihat sangat keras, tangan nya juga mengepal, membuat Jungwoo semakin mundur beberapa langkah.

 ** _Sret_**

"Dengarkan aku Wong Jungwoo!"

Jungwoo memekik kaget ketika tubuh nya dibanting ke dinding dengan kasar, kepala bagian belakang nya terasa pusing karena membentur dinding terlalu keras.

Kerah kemeja nya dicengkeram erat oleh Lucas hingga Jungwoo bisa merasakan jika kaki nya tidak menapak lantai beberapa centi.

" _K-kh_ \- Lucas!"

Jungwoo berteriak kalut, leher nya nyeri karena cengkeraman Lucas yang keterlaluan erat,

"Tidak bisakah kau mematuhi aku, Jungwoo?" Lucas mendesis di depan wajah Jungwoo yang kini semakin pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ha-Akh!" Jungwoo menangis, tersengguk berantakan ketika nafas nya semakin susah diraih akibat cengkeraman Lucas. Air mata nya mengalir deras membasahi pipi pucat nya.

Jungwoo mendelik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Lucas melepas cengkeraman nya begitu saja sehingga tubuh nya langsung merosot ke lantai. Kedua tangan Jungwoo memegangi leher nya yang sumpah terasa sangat kebas. Dada nya naik turun hebat diselingi batuk serta air mata yang setia mengalir.

Tidak sampai di situ saja.

Lucas menarik helaian lembut rambut Jungwoo hingga laki-laki itu mendongak paksa, memandang wajah marah Lucas.

"Berdiri."

Apa yang dikatakan Lucas adalah mutlak, menolak maka mati. Jungwoo berusaha mengatur nafas nya yang masih berantakan sembari menguatkan kaki bergetar nya untuk menumpu tubuh agar tegak berdiri.

"L-luc-

"DIAM!"

Tangis Jungwoo pecah kembali, ia tidak pernah melihat Lucas memberi bentakan sebegini kasar nya.

Ketika diri nya sudah berhasil berdiri tegak, Lucas menarik leher nya maju dan mencium kasar bibir nya. Jungwoo bisa mencium aroma rokok dari mulut Lucas, " _K-kh_ mmmh..."

Jungwoo memukul-mukul dada Lucas, nafas nya tidak menyanggupi untuk melanjutkan sesi ciuman, tetapi Lucas tidak mempedulikan jika Jungwoo bisa saja pingsan karena susah bernafas.

Lucas melepas ciuman nya secara sepihak dengan sebuah gigitan kasar pada bagian bibir bawah Jungwoo.

Jungwoo menunduk dalam, mengulum bibir nya, ia bisa merasakan rasa besi akibat gigitan Lucas yang keterlaluan.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini Lucas?" Jungwoo bertanya pelan, hampir seperti rintihan tetapi Lucas masih bisa mendengar nya.

Yang diberi pertanyaan menggeram marah, dia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan Jungwoo. Tangan nya terangkat, merapikan poni Jungwoo lalu mendekatkan bibir ke telinga pemuda manis itu, sambil berbisik "Karena aku mencintaimu, Jungwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Lucas benar-benar bersikap cuek kepada Jungwoo. Tidak peduli apakah Jungwoo sudah pulang dari keja part-time nya , tidak peduli apakah Jungwoo dekat dengan lelaki lain dan berbagai hal tentang Jungwoo.

Semua yang ada di markas menyadari perubahan sikap Lucas, dan mereka tentu sadar betul siapa yang menyebabkan Lucas kembali bersikap dingin seperti dulu lagi.

Jungwoo melewati koridor dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, Kun dan Ten yang biasanya sangat ramah mendadak berubah pendiam. Jeno juga seperti itu, jika biasanya Jeno adalah orang yang ramah, maka kali ini Jeno hanya melempar senyum simpul saja apabila bertemu Jungwoo, tidak melempar sapaan atau basa-basi menanyakan kabar.

Jungwoo tidak suka suasana seperti ini,

 ** _Grep_**

Kun menatap Jungwoo dengan wajah heran, tatapan teduh nya selalu sama, "Ada apa Jungwoo- _ssi_?"

Jungwoo menunduk malu, "Uhm...bisa- bisakah kita berbicara empat mata saja?"

Kun mengulum senyum sabar, "Tentu saja, Jungwoo- _ssi_. Halaman belakang?"

Jungwoo bahagia, setidaknya masih ada yang bisa diajak untuk berbicara,

"Nde!"

.

.

.

"Memang watak nya seperti itu, Jungwoo-ssi."

Kun mengoleskan salep dengan telaten pada beberapa bagian leher Jungwoo yang terasa nyeri akibat cengkeraman Lucas beberapa hari lalu,

"A-aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Lucas."

Jungwoo menatap Kun penuh harap, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kun menghentikan kegiatan nya, ia menatap Jungwoo dengan senyum yang tidak biasa ditunjukkan Kun seperti biasanya ,

"Datangi saja ruangan kerja nya."

Lebih tepat nya, Kun _menyeringai_ ,

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Kun?"

 ** _"Hanya menggunakan kemeja saja tanpa bawahan apapun."_**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Aw! :") ih makasiiiih buat kaliaaan semuanya yang masih setia menanti ff CasWoo ini, luv u guys mwah/kiss._

 **#ramaikanfandomffn**


End file.
